The present invention relates generally to furniture. More particularly, this invention relates to furniture for a salon as well as office furniture. Mobile chairs and desks are common in the industry, however, easily portable work stations are not. Generally one must purchase a chair and a desk and move these separate items to an appropriate location. When the desk is not in use it is still taking up space. Rental space can be costly, thus, the desk is costing money simply by taking up space. This is particularly the case in beauty salons where the need for a manicurist desk may be intermittent. However, the need may be often enough to warrant providing clients with manicure service. Thus, a manicure station would be required. If the service is not provided, valuable revenue could be lost.
What is needed is an economical device which will allow a manicurist to sit facing a client, and a work surface to support a client's hands and allow the manicurist to work on the client's hands. When a manicuring job is not required it would be useful to place the work surface out of the way.
In the general office, or school environment, it is frequently useful to have a mobile desk with a chair. However when the desk is not needed one would prefer to have the extra space. It is also desirable to avoid the expense of separate stand alone desks which are awkward and cumbersome to move about, and which take up space. It is believed the present invention overcomes these failings in the prior art.